


Here For You

by captainamergirl



Category: The Bold and the Beautiful
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 17:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10576089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Steffy feels betrayed by Liam (again) and turns to Wyatt for understanding. A Statt one shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Steffy and Wyatt were never a couple (definitely not married) before in this story.

Wyatt was sitting on the sofa, alone again as usual, trying in vain to read a book on surfing when the doorbell suddenly rang. He looked at the clock on the wall. It read 11:01 p.m. Who the heck would be coming by at this time of night? He considered ignoring it but the person was now actively leaning on the buzzer, seemingly lying against it really.

"What the hell?" He jumped to his feet and moved for the door. Ripping it open, he was shocked to see Steffy Forrester of all people standing there. Or should he say, _listing_ there. She was barely holding herself upright. Looking into her eyes, he could easily tell that she was three sheets to the wind.

"Steffy, are you okay? What's going on?"

"Can I come in?" She asked. She pushed past him before he could reply.

"Yeah, why not?" He said facetiously. He closed the door after her. "What's going on?"

Steffy splayed her hands. "I found out Liam and Hope have been in contact, apparently for awhile now. I caught them Skyping. Liam was laughing with her like he didn't have a care in the world… At least until he realized I had walked in on their little video 'conference'. Then they both turned red and looked guilty. I figured if anyone would understand how sick I feel right now it's you." Steffy twisted a curl around her finger. "Do you think they're having an affair?"

"What? No way. As big of a jerk as Liam can be, even I can see that he's madly in love with you."

"So why is he talking to Hope of all people then - when he knows how I feel about her? It's like such a … be- betrayal," Steffy hiccuped. "Yeah, a betrayal. Do you got any booze?" She staggered to his cabinets and started scouring them for liquor. _"_ _Aha!"_ She said, when she had found a lone bottle of vodka.

Wyatt moved to her and tried to wrench it from her grasp. "Steffy…"

"I need this, Wyatt. I need this. I like vodka. It makes me feel… free." Steffy started spinning in a wild circle and then forgetting the bottle in her hands, she threw out her arms. _"_ _Wheeeee!"_ The bottle smashed to the floor around her feet, sending glass shards flying every which way. Wyatt noticed one shard had burrowed in the skin of her ankle. Blood was trickling from the wound.

"Steffy," Wyatt said. "You're-"

"Ohmigod!" She cut him off. "I'm so sorry. I just broke your bottle. Was this your favorite one?"

"No, it wasn't. But that wasn't what I was trying to say. I was trying to tell you that you have a piece of glass sticking out of your foot."

"I do?" Steffy looked down. "Wow, I don't even feel that."

"Because you're so drunk," Wyatt said. "Let's see if I can fix you up. Unless it's worse than it looks. In that case, then we'll need to take you to the doctor. You probably need a tetanus shot or something."

"Oh I'm fine. I've had all my shots," Steffy murmured. She then bent over. Before he could react, she was ripping the glass shard from her ankle. Blood started to rush down her ankle, into her high heels, and some even pooled on the expensive Japanese carpet. But the carpet was the least of his worries. Steffy was the one on his mind. She often was, if he were honest...

"Steffy, you're bleeding a lot." He rushed to her and carefully scooped her up in his arms, carrying her away from all of the glass littering the floor.

"Where are you taking me?" Steffy asked, eyes wide.

"To the sofa. I am going to bandage you up as best as I can and then take you to the hospital." He gently set her down on the sofa. She stretched out like a limber cat, examining the wound with glassy eyes.

"It doesn't look so bad."

"It doesn't, but I want to be sure. You don't need blood poisoning or something. Not on my watch."

He started to step around her but she grabbed for his hand, pawing at his palm. "You're such a good friend, Wyatt. Such a good, good friend."

Wyatt smiled a little. "Thanks, Steffy. Now stay put while I go get the first aid kit. Can you do that please?"

Steffy nodded vigorously. "Sure, sure I can."

Wyatt wondered if she would stay put but figured he could get to the bathroom cabinet and retrieve the first aid supplies before she could do too much more damage. If he hurried. He jumped over the pile of glass, reminding himself silently to pick it up ASAP, and then ran for the bathroom. He threw open the door, moved to the cupboard and found the kit. He opened it to check for the things he thought he would need and then hurried back to the living room.

In the time he was gone, Steffy had indeed stayed put although she was holding the remote control in her tiny hand now, watching a cat show on Animal Planet. A kitten was trying to climb up a tall cat scratch post. Tears were running down Steffy's cheeks. She looked up at him as he approached. "Gosh, this kitten is so cute," she said. "And so determined. He really wants to get to the top of that thing but what he doesn't realize is … It's lonely at the top."

"Steffy," Wyatt murmured. He didn't know how to reply to that actually. Instead, he reached for a box of Kleenex on the coffee table and shoved about five tissues into her open hand. She dabbed at her face for a moment and sighed when the kitten reached it's destination.

"Sweet kitty. I wonder if he will be able to get down okay."

"Well, he's a cat. Cats land on their feet."

"I guess so." Steffy shrugged and flicked off the TV. Her eyes followed Wyatt as he set out the antiseptic, the bandages and the gauze wipes. "Are you going to play doctor?"

"Hardly. I am just going to try to clean your cut before it comes infected."

"Okay… Dr. Wyatt." She smiled at him goofily. She laid back on the thick sofa cushions. "Do what you gotta do."

He sat at her feet and gently slipped off her shoe. The blood had slowed to a barely-there trickle. He grabbed for a gauze wipe and dabbed at the cut. He realized that the wound really wasn't nearly as deep as it had looked. Rather, it was almost superficial.

He reached for the bottle of rubbing alcohol and a cotton ball. He looked at Steffy. "Okay, this might sting a bit…"

"Do your worst," Steffy said. "I won't feel a thing."

"Cause you've numbed yourself with alcohol, no doubt."

"Oh don't get judgey."

"I'm not. I just don't like the idea of you driving in this condition. How did you make it over here in one piece anyway?"

"Luck, I guess," Steffy said. "Usually I have the worst luck. Like Liam video conferencing with Hope. Is that bad luck though or bad timing - me walking in on them when I did? Or did I just back the wrong horse by dating Liam?"

Wyatt sighed. "Look as much as my brother and I have had our differences in the past, I do think he's a good guy and I do believe he loves you. Hope is miles and miles away and she can't touch what you and Liam share. Now come on," Wyatt said, "hold still."

He reached out to grasp her leg gently. Her skin felt impossibly warm and smooth under his hand. He started to clean the wound with the antiseptic as Steffy watched him almost hypnotically. He looked up at her and offered her a smile. She smiled back and for some odd reason, he felt himself blushing like a schoolgirl.

He averted his eyes, finished cleansing the wound and finally lightly bandaged it. "How do you feel?" He asked as she he started to trash the used gauze in a nearby trashcan.

"Good as new…. You're such a great, great - no, wonderful - man, Wyatt Spencer." Steffy threw open her arms. "Come here."

Wyatt's eyes went wide. "Why?"

Steffy giggled. "I want to hug you. You deserve a hug. You look like you could use a hug."

"Do I now?"

"Yes. So come on. Unless you're scared of me... Big, bad, scary Steffy Forrester."

"Now you're just being silly. I'm not scared of you." _No, I'm actually insanely attracted to you - even when you're drunk on your ass,_ Wyatt thought. He immediately shook his head at himself. It was really best not to go there.

"Fine, if you won't come to me, I'm coming to you," Steffy said. She started to haul herself off the sofa and right away began teetering on her one high heel that was still on. "Whoa … whoa," she said.

Wyatt immediately rushed to her and caught her against his chest before she could smash headfirst into the coffee table. He held her against him tighter and longer than was really necessary, feeling her full breasts pressed up against his chest.

"You rescued me - again. You're like a superhero," Steffy said. She reached up and grabbed his cheeks in her hands. He tried to pull away but it was too late. She was laying a big, fat, wet and sloppy kiss on his lips. She tasted of gin and sweetness and he wanted to get lost in the feel of her warm mouth. For a moment, he let her kiss him. Hell, he kissed her back, and then he gently disentangled from her embrace, just holding onto her arm so she didn't fall again.

"Steffy, we can't do this."

"Why not?"

"Because you're drunk. And because you love Liam! It's always going to be Liam for you and as much as I like you - as much as I really, _really_ like you - I can't risk my heart again that way. Not after Hope, not after Ivy. Besides, you won't even remember this in the morning and if you do, you'd regret it."

"No, I wouldn't." She reached clumsily for the buttons on his shirt but he stilled her hand.

"Steffy, please."

"Ahh, alright," she pouted.

"Look, I'm going to drive you home. I think you can skip the hospital. It seems like it was just a flesh wound and -"

"Wyatt?" She interrupted.

"Yes, Steffy?"

"Will you hold me?"

"Steffy, I just told you-"

"I know what you told me," Steffy said and suddenly she looked a lot more sober and a lot more sad. "I just need you to hold me. Not get naked or anything. I just need to know someone is there and that they care."

"I do…"

"Please then. Just do this for me."

Wyatt nodded. "Okay." He lightly helped her down onto the sofa and then he awkwardly squeezed in beside her, wrapping his arm around her waist and spooning her to his body. She smelled so good. Her hair was next to his nose and was scented like lilacs. He liked lilacs. In fact, he decided lilacs were his favorite flowers ever.

"Wyatt?" She said after silence had reigned for a good three or four minutes in which he was increasingly aware of every sensation she was invoking in his body.

"You're a great man. I want you to know that. And it's not the booze talking. You just are."

"Thanks. You're pretty great yourself." He dared to reach out and smooth back her hair. "Now come on. Get some sleep. Everything will feel so much better in the morning."

"Not. I am going to have a big hangover."

"Okay, other than that. I mean, you'll have a fresh perspective and you'll know exactly what you need to do."

"I hope so." She snuggled against him and soon he heard soft little breaths emitting from her lips that told him she was stone-cold passed out. He sighed and rested his head atop hers. He had admittedly pictured Steffy and him being this close before but not exactly in this way. Still, it felt nice somehow. She needed a friend tonight and that's what he intended to be.


End file.
